Field
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to synthetic nucleotides that comprise nucleotides with a charge mass reporter molecule via a long linker molecule. The linker molecules can vary in length in part to enable the reporter moiety to extend out from the DNA Polymerase complex so that some aspects of polymerization may not be influenced entirely or partially.
Description of the Related Art
A nucleotide can be defined as a phosphate ester of a nucleoside, comprising a purine or pyrimidine base linked to ribose, or deoxyribose phosphates. The purine nucleotides having chiefly Adenine (A) or Guanine (G) as the base, the pyrimidine nucleotides Cystine (C), Thymoine (T) or Uracil (U), and which are the basic repeating units in DNA and RNA (Henderson's dictionary of biological terms, 1989).
DNA is a long polymer comprising units of deoxyribose nucleotides and RNA is a polymer of ribose nucleotides. This sequence of nucleotide bases can determine individual hereditary characteristics.
The central dogma of molecular biology generally describes the normal flow of biological information: DNA can be replicated to DNA, the genetic information in DNA can be ‘transcribed’ into mRNA, and proteins can be translated from the information in mRNA, in a process called translation, in which protein subunits (amino acids) are brought close enough to bond, in order (as dictated by the sequence of the mRNA & therefore the DNA) by the binding of tRNA (each tRNA carries a specific amino acid dependant on it's sequence) to the mRNA.